Harry Potter And The Elemental Prophecy
by kradnohikari
Summary: This is an AU from the sixth book. Harry, Draco and some of their friends are about to learn there is something different about them. What exactly? That is something they will know in time. With two new teachers the school will be different. Discont.!


**Disclaimer- **I own Ketsueki and Seth and the SL, but that's all. Nothing else.

**Warnings-** Some slash, language, and some sexual themes maybe later.

This is just something I came up with in my spare time. I hope you enjoy! And review! Oh and before I forget, this is an AU.

Chapter 1

_Dear Elementals,_

_I am sorry for asking this of you, having never met me, but I need your help. Four students of mine are thought to posses control over the elements in my dimension. Will you please come and teach them, their predecessors are long gone. If you choose to accept my offer, then I will let you know now. You will be given a job, as what I cannot tell you yet. This job will help you watch over these students, should the need arise even help them, which I'm afraid will happen this year._

_With the best regards,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore_

This request may sound weird, but please send your reply with the owl, that has arrived with your message.

A man sighed, running a hand through strands of long black hair. Beside him a man stirred slightly, rolling onto his side, making the bed shift slightly. "What should we do?"

"We should go." The other man said, softly. He fell back asleep in seconds. The man sitting beside him smiled, before grabbing a pen from the nightstand. Propping his knees up he began to write his reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express alone, his friends had been elected perfects again and Ginny and Neville had joined everyone else in another compartment. "This sucks, I hate trains." Harry looked away from the window and scenery outside, someone was coming in. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he gripped the familiar wood of his wand. Behind him the door slid open, two men walked in.

"Seth, it will be alright." One of the two said, as they walked over to a seat. Neither noticed the young messy black haired boy sitting a few seats ahead of them. Standing up Harry looked at them, startling them both. "We are getting rusty Seth, do you think the age is getting to us?" Seth smiled at his lover.

"No honey." Seth turned to the boy. "Hello I'm Seth Greeley, a new professor for your school." He extended a hand.

"Harry Potter." The other just nodded, which Harry found weird. Everyone's eyes always moved right up to the scar on his forehead. These two men just sat back down. Harry now looked them over, not having the chance to do so before. Both looked like they were in their mid-twenties. The one named Seth had shoulder length blonde hair, with green tips, his silver pools were currently fixed on the other men. '_It reminds me of Malfoy.'_ Unlike any other professor Harry had seen, this man was in muggle clothing, a black tee, black cargo pants, and black converses to be exact. His arms were covered with fingerless gloves too, a style that Harry had taken a liking to last summer.

"I'm Ryan Smith, or Ketsueki." The darker haired man grumbled. He wore an outfit similar to Seth's, but his hair was a black with pine green highlights. His hues were a startling lavender. Both men wore identical rings on their thumbs, made of silver, with a swirling design. "_These two are interesting.'_ Before Harry could say anything, his bushy haired friend and her boyfriend walked through the doors. Ron and Hermione had gotten together over the summer, with a lot of persuasion on Ginny and Harry's part.

"Harry, there you are. And who is this." She pointed to the new teachers, who looked up at her voice.

"Seth Greeley and Ketsueki." Harry responded for them, if Hermione started talking to them, she would never stop. His friends joined him, talking all about their summers. It wasn't long before they had to tug on their rubs, and get ready for the train to stop. Like Lupin had years before, the two professors walked out of the compartment early.

"Looks like we'll see them at the feast." Hermione stated. Harry nodded. "It's time to put on your school clothes."

"Okay." During the summer, Harry had become more sullen, with the sudden death of his godfather. The only part that was good about it was that even though he fell through the veil, he had been brought back. Lupin was supposed to fill the Defense Against The Dark Arts spot, but now Harry wasn't so sure. Standing up, he dug through his trunk, as his other best friend, Ron Weasly made his way in.

"What's up mate?" Ron was already in his Gryffindor colors, wearing them proudly. Most likely showing off to the Slytherins. The house rivalry was at its highest, but Harry just didn't care about it anymore. With most of the Slytherins parents in Azkaban they really didn't have much to worry about. At least that's what they thought.

After the train stopped, pulling into the station. Harry looked around for the familiar half giant Hagrid. He stood lamp in hand waving it around as a beacon for the first years. "'irst years." Telling his friends he would be right back, and to save him a seat on a carriage, Harry walked over.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry waved.

"'arry." The giant waved a massive hand in the air. "How 're you doing?"

"Good. See you at the feast." Harry left, leaving the man to call out for first years again. When he returned he noticed his friends had already gone ahead, to the school. "Great, once again they left." Climbing into the closest carriage, he was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy. '_This day is just getting better.'_ At the end of the year before, Harry and the boy before him had called a sort of truce between them, but that still didn't stop them from hating each other's guts. Something that became almost a habit to them over the years.

At first Draco didn't notice the arrival of another student, being to busy in thought. It didn't him long though. Turning to his side, he sneered at his rival Harry Potter. "Potter what do you think your doing in my carriage?"

Harry felt his anger rising, instantly. Biting it back, he just sat, resigned to look out the window as the carriage, walked along the bumpy path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ketsueki what do you think?" Seth whispered to his partner, from their seat in the great hall. The Welcoming feast was in session, Dumbledore had already introduced the duo as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (Ketsueki) and a new class. Observing everybody, was something Seth did every time he taught a new class. It helped him pick out the students that would work hard, and the ones that wouldn't. A very useful technique at times.

"I don't know." Ketsueki picked up his fork and ate some of the mashed potatoes on his plate. His lavender pools darted from student to student. Although he didn't know much about the magical world, he knew enough magic to be able to teach a class. '_Of course I will not be using the magic or a wand.'_ That was the only drawback, no wand. The setback didn't hold him back though, Ketsueki had figured out a way to get around that barrier, the only thing he had to do was find a student he could trust with the magic. Harry Potter was the first person on his list.

"Don't know?" Seth replied, annoyed.

"Nope."

Seth rolled his eyes and started a conversation with the woman next to him, Professor Hooch the quiddtich Professor. "_Whatever that is.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in his respective seat, next to Ron and Ginny. The new year was coming out to a good start, and he was curious about what class the new professor was teaching. It seemed to be the topic of conversation at the Gryffindor table that night.

"What do you think he teaches?" One of the sixth year boys named Dean asked. He looked at his friends, curiously.

"I have no idea." Seamus Finnigan an boy of Irish decent said.

From Harry's right, Herimone spoke up, in her usual all knowing tone. "We will find out tomorrow when we get our schedules."

"'summing et et." Ron looked up from his spot at the table, face shoved full of food as he tried to speak.

"Swallow Ronald." Herimone reprimanded him, sternly. The redhead flushed, his ears turning the same fire red as his hair. He swallowed, then tried to speak again.

"I said." He looked over at Herimone annoyed. "What if none of us get his class?"

Harry shook his head in agreement, as the rest of the occupants of the table did. It was true, no one signed up for any new classes, so how would they even get. It was a mystery yet to be solved. Looking up at the professors, Harry watched the two new ones carefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same type of conversation was going on at the Slytherin table. "What do you think Draco?" Blaise a sixth year boy said.

"Who cares about these two new professors anyway?" In truth Draco was very interested. During the summer he heard about his father talking about some new powers, that may help the dark side win. Something that Voldermort would have to have. '_That old coot won't get anything.'_ The summer for Draco was one of intense life changing thinking. Instead of taking the Dark Mark, Draco had chosen to wait until the summer of this coming year.

He knew the dolts next to him had already taken the mark. '_Merlin, why do I even hang out with these buffoons?' _Draco was referring to Crabbe and Goyle two overweight bodyguards that were dumber then anything in the world. Before Draco could start thinking about anything else, the voice of Pansy rang into his ears.

"Draco-poo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the feast was over with the house perfects took the first years to their respective dorms, turning in for the night as did the professors. Well most of them anyways. "Welcome to my office." Dumbledore sat down in the chair behind his desk, blue pools twinkling. Gesturing for the two new professors to take a seat, he waited to speak.

Ketsueki, and Seth sat, staring at the man before them. It was the second time they had ever met face to face and the twinkling was already driving Ketsueki mad. '_I can't take that twinkling.'_

_Yes you can._ Seth replied to his lover. The two had a mental connection, forged after meeting.

"You probably want to know why I sent an owl to your apartment, without knowing you at all." Seth nodded, he had been wondering about it for a while. "Harry Potter in our world is supposed to be our savior…" Dumbledore went through the whole story of Harry's parents dying and Voldemort. "…There is a prophecy with him." Although the man didn't say anything else, Ketsueki had a feeling that there was more to it, then the crazy was letting on. "But there is another prophecy involving him, and three others."

"What is it?" Ketsueki just wanted to get to bed. In a bad mood he took out his anger on the man before him.

"That is a topic for another day. It seems as though you are tired." Ketsueki nodded. "Well then let me show you to your rooms. We can pick this up tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
